Is It Love
by dellie1896
Summary: This is a story of two 16 year olds. Kunimitsu Tezuka & Sayuri Echizen they are both childhood friends
1. Chapter 1

Princeoftennis and any other characters and tennis moves from prince oftennis is ,sadly, not owned by me

Character info

Name: Sayuri Echizen

Age: 16 (3rd year people are 16. 2nd year people are 15. Freshmen are 14)

Date of Birthday: February 14

Height: 160 cm (Tezuka's: 165cm)

Weight: 100 pounds

Looks: i194./albums/z14/AmaraMoonChild/293.jpg (Hair longer its just I can't find a picture)

But she all aways has a necklace like this: (Can't post picture) it is a gold necklace with a S on it (the gold one) s210./albums/bb244/dellie1896/?actionview¤timages.jpg;

Hobbies: Tennis, writing in her journal, cooking, and dancing

She is the queen of tennis.

Personally: She can be really cold to most people. (Basically Strangers, fan Boys, and Crazy fan girl that want her brother Ryoma) But she is really sweet in the inside. Its just no one took the time to get to know her. The only people who did that are her family. She only blushes around her boyfriend, and family friends. She is an old childhood friend of Tezuka, Tachibana, and Ann. She hates perverts.

Story Start

_Dear Journal,_

_I am writing in you while the plane is landing. From what I heard is that Ryoma has a lot of new friends playing tennis. I can't wait till I get to meet them. I just called my brother he says he is going to bring one of his tennis friends to meet me. For some reason he says dress up like a guy. Baka Brother and his Baka friends. _

_Much Love_

_-Sayuri Echizen_

(bakaidiot/stupid)

( _this _means your thoughts or writings or what you are like reading)

_I am going to kill Ryoma for making me act like a guy…_

"Hey Ryoma" I say acting still

He is with a guy with black spiky hair and violet eyes.

"Hey, this is Takeshi Momoshiro" Ryoma says

"Hey call me Momo. Who are you?" Momo ask

"This is my older sister from American, Sayuri," Ryoma repli

"What but she looks like a he and I didn't know you had a sister." Momo repli

"Hey keep my gender on the down low I want to surprise your coach and team ok" I say

"What do we call you from now on so the guy don't know tell you tell them.. Frank, Randy, Alex??" Momo says/ask

"Hmm I know Ryoga. What do you think Ryoma? Is it ok if I use our older brother's name? "I ask

"It's a good idea. I don't even think he is coming till after you tell everyone." Ryoma says

"Hey Ryoma did you get mom get me a boys uniform?" I ask

"Yeah it's at home Can we go? Momo you can get Sa... I mean Ryoga's bags on your bike." Ryoma says

"Ok see you to at Ryoma's" Momo says

Gives all bags on his bike all expect my tennis bag He leaves. _'Finally'_

"Hey Ryoma lets run ok I want to go home early." I say

"No I want to show you where I had my first date with Sakuno Ryuzaki." He says

(I forgot they are dating in this one so don't act surprise)

'_Awe they are such a cute couple'_

"Ok" I say

We walk to our secret place where only he and I knew of.

"Hey Ryo did she kiss you when the Cherry Blossoms were blooming?" I ask

Ryoma's POV

I am blushing like 50 shades of red. I look at Sayuri she is smiling.

Sayuri's POV

"So you and she kiss!! Yay So are you guys Boyfriend and girlfriend?" I ask

"Duh everyone knows and Tomoka finally stop bugging me and Sakuno. Tomoka not dating anyone but I think she is waiting till Sakuno and I break up. Looks at watch Oh no we already spent half an hour here lets go home and Momo is staying over tonight." He says as we run home.

We were greet by Nanako, Momo, your mom, and your dad.

"Welcome home Sayuri!" They all shout

"You guys are the Best! Thank you!" I say

"You're welcome Sayuri!" Nanako says

"Hey Momo, Ryoma do you guys know any good Sushi places? I will use my boy clothes in case we meet anyone you two know ok? Please I have been on a plane for 1 whole day please." I beg

"I guess we can head over to Taka's" Ryoma ssays

Momo and I got there just a few minutes before Ryoma. We walk in.


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Love! A PoT Love Story By:Dellie1896

Chapter 2: Sushi House

"Momo Ryoma. What are you guys doing here? Who is this guy?"

A Guy with brown short hair asked

"This is my older brother, Ryoga. He just came back from American. Ryoga, Takashi Kawamura, Takashi Kawamura, Ryoga" Ryoma said

"Hey Ryoga you can call me Taka." Taka said

"Hey Taka can you make us some sushi?" Momo asked

"Ok what do you want?" Taka asked while getting some knifes and fish.

"Hey Ryoma is it okay if I ask Taka if I can make my sushi" I whisper to Ryoma

"Okay have fun." Ryoma whispered

"Hey Taka, can I make my sushi if it's ok?" I asked

"Sure just don't cut your finger off. Do you know how to make sushi?" Taka said unsure

"Of course can you please sit down at table and I will bring you some sushi" I said

At Tables with Ryoma, Momo, and Taka

"Hey Taka you think Ryoga is going to be a good sushi maker." Momo said

"I think so Momo" Taka said

Sees Sakuno and her grandma come in

"Hey Sakuno how are you?" Ryoma said

"Fine Ryoma but if Taka is out of the kitchen and Taka's dad is at home then who is making the sushi?" Sakuno Asked

"I am I got some sushi in the kitchen you guys want to help me carry them?" I said/asked

"Who are you?" Sakuno asked

I glared at my brother. He just ran to help the boys.

"If I am right you are Ryuzaki, right? My brother said a lot about you and your grandma, Sakuno." I said

"How do you know us and who is your brother?" Ryuzaki said

"My brother is Ryoma. Ryoma said a lot about you in letters saying who you two are. And that Sakuno and Ryoma are Boyfriends and girlfriends. Ok?" I said

Looked backed" Hey Guys. How's the sushi and did I make a good amount for Momo? Ryoma" I asked

"Good and a lot for Momo" Taka and Ryoma said

Momo couldn't he was stuffing his face.

"Hey Ryuzaki and Sakuno you want some sushi? And Sakuno you can sit next to my little brother." I said

"Ok but only for a little while I have to talk to Ryoga anyway. Can you excuse us Sakuno?" Ryuzaki said

"Of course Grandma" Sakuno walked over to Ryoma and ate some sushi.

"You want to talk to me Ryuzaki." I stated

"Yes Ryoma said you are a great tennis player what about I let you have a match with Ryoma to see if you can be our new regular, tennis manager, or if you can handle it you can do both they are both jobs but they are pretty easy if you know how to play tennis well. What do you say?" Ryuzaki asked

"Okay but can we do this Sunday because of things. I have to take care of." I asked

"Okay what about Sunday at 9:30 at school. I will bring the whole team there for them to see." Ryuzaki said

"That's great. Well see you tomorrow" I said

"Okay see around Bye Bye Oh Sakuno do you want to spend the night at Ryoma's and Ryoga's tonight with Momo?" Ryuzaki asked her Granddaughter

"Really ok see you guys at around 8pm at Ryoma's Later" Sakuno said

Sakuno and Ryuzaki left.

"Hey Taka we better go to and if there are any job openings here can I have one? " I asked

"Yeah sure anytime I will save some of the sushi you made and give it to my dad and see what he thinks later"

Looks at the boys who are lying on the floor half asleep

"Hey you have any ice Taka?"

"Yeah why"

"No reasons just need some for some thing"

"Okay here"hands her a pitcher of ice cold water

"Thanks now watch this"

First, I poor half of the pitchers of water on Ryoma, Then, I poor the other half on Momo's head.

"HELPPPPPPPPPP" They said in unison

"Hey why did you do that?" Momo said

"Because I had two really good reason one for both of you" I said

"What are they?" Momo said

"1 Sakuno is coming and that's my brothers girlfriend and if he is late she will be a little mad. And reason 2 if we are late I am not making Momo any dinner. Is that 2 good reasons?" I said

They nod their heads.

"Hey that was pretty funny remind me of that another friend of mine is asleep in here ha-ha. And don't worry about the water it will dry up. See you tomorrow at the match." Taka said

"Come on boys you Ryoma have to take a bath with one of my bath salts. I brought you." I said


	3. Chapter 3

Is It Love! A PoT Love Story By:Dellie1896

The Sleepover

Recap:

"Hey that was pretty funny remind me of that another friend of mine is asleep in here ha-ha. And don't worry about the water it will dry up. See you tomorrow at the match." Taka said

"Come on Boys you Ryoma have to take a bath with one of my bath salts. I brought you." I said

Story Start Sayuri POV

"Come on Momo Grabbing him by the ear. We have to get home so Ryoma can take a bath for his girlfriend." I said grabbing Ryoma's ear and running.

'I heard stop and ouch that's got to hurt behind me'

At the temple

We saw Sakuno.

"Hey Ryo climb up to my window by the vines me and Momo will stall her while you change into something nice. We will be in the house in like 20 minutes later. And Momo follow my lead."

Ryoma left to my room to get changed.

Walking to her hands behind my back

"Hey Sakuno. Do you want to go with us to pick us something at the store?"

"No I though we were having the sleepover."

"We are its just that Ryoma needed for you to pick it up because you're his girlfriend and it's a surprise for you. Can you get it because I have to help my brother get his sleeping bag and Momo can get mine in the basement? It's scary there." I said

"Okay I will go get it while you go help Ryoma Later" Sakuno said while she walked off.

"Nice Sayuri"

"Not bad Momo lets go you have to go to the basement for the sleeping bags both are red and black. While I go get Ryomas present to her wrapped." I said running in the house.

"Hey Ryoma. Get a wrapping paper that you think is good for Sakuno. I am giving her a present from you to her but it's for tomorrow." I said pulling out 3 rolls of wrapping paper: 1 baby blue, gold, and 1 with angels.

He picked blue.

"Hey are you ready Ryoma"

"Yeah"

"Then go to my room and get my journal that has no writing in it, ok?"

"Ok" He said running

He came back holding a blue notebook.

"Hey Ryoma you know if she has a journal?" I ask

"She does but she finished it two days ago." Ryoma said

"Good Hey Ryoma help Momo with the sleeping bags" I said

Putting the gift in my brother's tennis bag for tomorrow

'_Time to call Sakuno to tell her the mistake'_

"Hey mom where is the phone?"

"Here honey"

"Hello Sakuno this is Ryoga sorry my brother forgot he put it in his tennis bag. Sorry but can you please still come over my brother really likes you. I can tell. Later" I said

"Mom can you make dinner for all 7 of us?"

"Honey I made dinner for at least 10 people so don't worry."

"Later I have to get dressed for dinner."

Fast-Forward to when Sakuno arrives

'I had to dress up in my brother's school uniform because I had no boy clothes'

"Hey brother your girlfriend is here." I yelled up the stair

"Ok" He said

"Hey Momo and Ryoga! Where are we all sleeping?" Sakuno said

"Momo and Ryoma got the floor while you and I get the couch" I said

"Hey I want a couch too" Ryoma winced while walking down the stairs

"Hey Everyone I want to play Truth or Dare Please" I begged

"Okay but I go first." Momo said

"Okay" Everyone said

"I pick… Sakuno Truth or Dare?"

"Dare" Sakuno said

"I dare you to French Kiss Ryoma in the closet for 10 seconds." Momo said

"Cool Momo" I called out

"Okay" Sakuno said

"You two were in the closet for 10 seconds kissing. How was it brother and sister in law?" Momo asked

They were just blushing madly.

"My Turn. Hmm Momo truth or dare" I said

"Dare I can do anything" Momo said

"I dare you to do what I say for the next 5 days." I said

"WHAT" Momo said

Ryoma and Sakuno were laughing.

"You have to or do you want a different dare?" I suggested

"A different one" He said

"Okay but its very risky are you sure" I said

"Yes anything but being a slave" Momo begged

"Okay. You will be the person and only you will have to drink all of Inui's Drinks for 10 whole days" I said

"Ryoga that was mean and funny but how did you know Inui's Drink and did you know they are like Poison to People but Fuji and Tezuka." Ryoma said

"So what he chose dare and I dare him that of being my slave for a week. He chose Dare. I knew the drink because when I was out I heard a guy with red hair say it."

"Its ok guys I think I will survive a whole ten days of Inui's drinks" Momo said sadly

"Dinner time everyone" Mom said

Fast-forward to bed time

"Hey Ryoga can Sakuno take the guest room with you?" Ryoma said

"Sure and Sakuno I won't try anything I swear on tennis." I said

"Ok I know that it's just that I wanted to sleep on the roof to watch the stars." Sakuno said

"Hey Momo can you bring Sakuno's and my things up there" I said

"Okay" Momo said

"Thanks Ryoga" Sakuno said

"Good night everyone see you in the morning." I said Yawning


	4. Chapter 4

Is It Love

Is It Love! A PoT Love Story By: Dellie1896

The Match

Recap

"Ok I know that it's just that I wanted to sleep on the roof to watch the stars." Sakuno said

"Hey Momo Can you bring Everyone's things up there" I said

"Okay" Momo said

"Thanks everyone" Sakuno said

"Good night everyone see you in the morning." I said Yawning

Story Start Sakuno's POV

( means Sakuno's thoughts)I better wake up Ryoga, Momo, and Ryoma. I can't believe they spent the whole night with me watching the stars. I am so happy to have three wonderful friends. Wait what time is it -looks at watch- Oh no its 8:00. I better get them up to shower and stuff -Shakes everyone but Ryoga who wasn't there-

Sayuri's POV

"Wake up Sakuno, Ryoma, and Momo" I yelled up the stairs

"I am up Ryoga. Hey is there a shower somewhere?" Sakuno yelled down

"On the right 1st door" I yelled back

"Thanks" She yelled

-walks up the stairs to the roof-

"Wake up Baka's before I have to call Fuji and have him take a picture of this. And maybe put it in the yearbook and give hundreds to all your fan girls." I yelled

They wake up as soon as I said these words: Picture in yearbook and give fan girls hundreds.

"You Momo left middle door shower and Ryoma your room and Sakuno is in my room taking a shower." I said to them

"Momo I am sure there are towels there go and Ryomas use some baths salts now GO" I said while walking downstairs

_'I am making breakfast while they are all taking showers. I am you going to beat Ryoma. I am wearing boy tennis clothes over girl uniform so I can change when we are done. Ryo says after our game. I have to go to the boy changing room and I am going alone because my brother ask everyone to stay because I am going to give you all a surprise gift for meeting all of you and I know all them want to know so they won't even go in.'_

"Hey Ryoma, Momo, and Sakuno. Can I talk to you Ryoma alone?" I asked

"Sure" Ryoma said

-Walked outside-

"Can we tell Sakuno the plan and that I am a girl please" I whispered

"Okay but I want to tell her" Ryoma said

-walked inside-

"Sakuno you know Ryoga he is really a she and Momo, you now, and I are the only one to know ok?"

"Okay but why is she pretending to be a he?"

"She wants to meet the boys in boy way then go to the changing room alone. I stall the regulars by staying for a surprise and she comes back in girl clothes. And that's it." Ryoma said

"Cool so I have to keep down low on this right?" Sakuno said

"Yeah and my name is Sayuri and I am Ryo's older sister." I said

"Cool" I heard Sakuno say to Ryo

"Eat you two I will be right back" I said walking up the stairs

-knocks on bathroom door-

"What?" Momo yelled

"If you use all the water and don't get you butt downstairs in 5 minutes you are not getting any breakfast only an egg." I yelled at him. I saw Momo running downstairs fully dressed.

Fast-fast ward to 8:45

'Its 8:45'

-Walks to room to get a Baby Blue and White tennis bag-

"Hey guys its 8:45. Come on guys oh yeah Ryo is the thing in your tennis bag?" I said

"Yes" Ryoma said

At School

We got there at 9:00 and Sakuno's grandma and 6 guys waiting for us.

"So how was the sleepover Sakuno?" Ryuzaki said

"It was great. We watched the stars all night. We play truth or dare can I tell the regular what Momo got for dare?" Sakuno said

"I guess so what?" Ryuzaki asked

"He has to test Inui's drink for 10 whole days. Funny don't you think and Ryoga picked it." Sakuno said laughing

All the regular were laughing at Momo with Ryuzaki

"Hey can I and my little brother play our match now I want to get this over with." I said walking to the courts with Ryoma.

At courts

"My name is Ryoga. I am Ryoma's older brother. I love tennis but I am so better than him." I said to the guys

"Inui, you are reff" Ryuzaki said

"Ryoga you serve." Ryo said

I serve my twister serve. Ryoma didn't hit it back. Everyone was awed at what I hit.

"Ryoma did you like my twister serve which is a better version of the twist serves?" I said

I heard whispers of it from the guys. I did my Sayuri Zone but I guess it will now be a Ryoga zone hit. "The Tezuka Zone" someone called out

"No it's the Ryoga zone" I said

"It's stronger the then Tezuka Zone by 35, 25 more controlled then Tezuka, and 50 more speed." Inui said

Fast-Forward to winner

"Yeah I won! Hey guys can you guys wait I have something for each of you just stay here. Be right back." I said going to the changing room. -Changed to my girl clothes and put my hat on that's with a blue S on it.-


End file.
